


the lawman, the samurai, and the thief that brought them together

by amugfulofstarlight



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Early Days, First Meetings, Food, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, it's mostly zenigata and goemon but there's a little lupgoe too, making goemon blush 2: electric boogaloo, tbh this is somewhat self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugfulofstarlight/pseuds/amugfulofstarlight
Summary: Zenigata had dedicated his entire life to capturing Lupin the Third and his trusted partner Jigen Daisuke. The thief and the gunman were a handful already, but when a samurai with a virtually invincible blade stood in his way, the inspector found himself an unlikely source of reprieve.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. of first encounters and...yams?

**Author's Note:**

> I realise there's parts of this (especially in the second chapter) that are similar to the other zenigoe fic I wrote. I guess I can only write zenigoe fics involving food sdgskdls
> 
> sorry for any grammatical errors, hope none of them are too out-of-character! :') you don't need to have watched any of these episodes in order to read this, but while writing this I referenced part 2 episode 61 ("the yam is mightier than the sword"), part 1 episode 5 ("the coming of goemon the 13th") and part 1 episode 7 ("one wolf calls another").

Sirens blared into the night sky, as tyres screamed on the asphalt. A yellow fiat sped down the winding mountain road, careening past a multitude of cars going in the opposite direction. Fingers tightly wound around his megaphone, Inspector Zenigata Koichi of Interpol stuck his head out the patrol car window, yelling the name of a certain master thief as they inched closer and closer to the speeding fiat, their bumpers almost touching.

"Lupin! You're under arrest!"

"Can't play with you today, Pops!" Lupin the Third giggled as he stood up and poked his head out of the fiat's sunroof, blowing a flurry of kisses at the yelling inspector behind them. "Hope this makes up for it!"

"L-Lupin!!!" Zenigata growled, flushing slightly in embarrassment and anger at the thief's gift, his hand clutching onto his hat as its brim fluttered in the breeze. Reaching for his handcuffs, which were attached to a long rope, he spun them like a lasso and tossed them at the still-giggling criminal, as they continued to speed down the road. With awe-inspiring precision the cuffs found themselves around Lupin's neck, trapping him. 

"Hah! I've got you now!" Gripping tightly, Zenigata tugged on the rope, pulling Lupin towards him. The thief's giggles now gave way for grunts of struggle as the cuffs tugged on the skin of his neck. Despite his poor track record of capturing Lupin, and Interpol's increasing doubts as to his capabilities as a police officer, one of the undeniable things about Zenigata was his physical strength. With a firm yank on the rope, he managed to lift Lupin out from the fiat as it swerved, throwing the thief into the air and right into his grasp. 

"Lupin!" Jigen, who had been behind the wheel of the fiat, cursed under his breath as his partner was literally dragged out of the car like a dog on a tight leash. 

Pulling Lupin into the police car, Zenigata wound the remaining rope around him, tightly securing the thief and immobilizing him entirely from head to toe, adding a few dozen handcuffs around his hands and feet for good measure. A part of him knew Lupin would definitely escape, as he had done numerous times before, but the inspector hoped that they would make it to the station before that happened. 

In the meantime, his lips curled up into a grin and he let out a loud hearty laugh that bursted out from his chest. "I've got a warm and cosy cell back at the station reserved under your name, Lupin. A 5-star suite just for you!" As he laughed, the crows-feet around his eyes creased, his guffaws shaking the entire car. 

"Aww how sweet of you! Should've known you'd be the kinky type, Pops, you must be really into bondage with all the handcuffs and rope you have tucked in that trenchcoat. Just what're you planning on doing to me once we check-in, hmmm?" Cheekily Lupin grinned from ear to ear, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he was bound like a sushi roll. He enjoyed teasing Zenigata, the inspector's sincerity and the way he wore his heart on his sleeve made him really entertaining tease fodder for the playful thief. 

"A shame I can't stay to see what more you can do with those cuffs though, Pops. I have a date with someone else tonight."

Before Zenigata could muster a response, a precise square-shaped cut suddenly appeared on the roof of the patrol car, the sliced roof tearing and flying away, the patrol car now possessing a permanent sun-roof. Wind rushed into the car from the now gaping hole above Zenigata, Lupin and the poor police cadet behind the wheel. 

"What the-" The inspector looked up and saw the face of another man staring back at him. The man was dressed in a light lavender kimono and grey hakama, his jet black hair billowing in the breeze. His gaze was piercing, and in one hand he gripped a katana sheathed in wood. He looked out of place, like a man out of time.  _ A samurai!? _

"Goemon-chan!" Lupin exclaimed, as the young man in the kimono grabbed the rope and handcuff-bound thief and leapt away. Zenigata had been so dumbfounded by the samurai's appearance that it was too late when he tried to catch up to them, as the patrol car split into two halves, tossing the inspector onto the asphalt. Fists clenched, Zenigata screamed the thief's name into the now darkening sky, as the fiat disappeared into the night, with Lupin, Jigen and the mysterious samurai. 

* * *

"Another failed attempt to catch Lupin I see, Mr Zenigata." The Commissioner sipped on his coffee, as he skimmed through the report of the day's events. 

Slamming his hands on the desk, Zenigata declared, "Next time, Commissioner! Next time I'll catch Lupin for sure! I was just...caught off guard by the samurai that came to save him, that's all!"

"The samurai?"

"Yeah! I had Lupin handcuffed and tied up from his fuzzy head to his shiny shoes but this samurai-looking fella sliced our car in half and nabbed the bastard right in front of me! Lupin called him 'Goemon-chan' or somethin'" 

"Perhaps Lupin's recruited another dangerous man into his gang, see what you can find out about this 'Goemon', Mr. Zenigata. And see to it that this doesn't happen again." The Commissioner looked up and glared at the inspector, his gaze firm and icy. 

"Y-Yes sir!" Saluting, Zenigata stomped out of the room. 

* * *

"Pops is getting better at this, almost got rope burn all over me!" Finally free, Lupin tossed the final pair of handcuffs into the pile of rope and cuffs in the corner of the room. He stretched his stiff muscles and walked over to where Goemon was, the samurai tending to his blade on the floor. 

"Thanks for the save, Goemon. Wished I could've seen the look on Pops' face when you cut the car in half." 

"It was careless of you to get captured like that, Lupin, especially by that bumbling inspector."

"Aww don't be like that, Pops may seem bumbling at times, but it's fun to get arrested by him and escape! It's a little game we like to play."

"He seems to think otherwise, he seems very intent on putting you behind bars, even if he seems underqualified to accomplish such a feat."

"How mean!" Lupin gasped in a display of exaggerated shock, his hand clutching his heart. "Pops may have failed to catch me over the years, but he's a capable police officer and an honest good man! I'm honoured to have him be the one to chase after me." 

"If he is as capable as you say he is, why did he simply allow me to rescue you right in front of him?"

"I'll let it slide since you're still new. Soon you'll warm up to our intrepid inspector, my dear Goemon."

"We shall see." 

* * *

"Ishikawa Goemon XIII, descendant of the Sengoku-era outlaw Ishikawa Goemon. He trained as an assassin under the ninja master Momichi Sandayu and went on to take a number of assassination jobs. He possesses the Zantetsuken, a legendary blade that can cut through pretty much anything," read the records keeper. Zenigata was in the records department, scanning through an almost paper-thin file.

"That's all we have on him?" 

"I'm afraid so."

The stern-looking, lavender-clad samurai from the night before stared at Zenigata from a low-quality photo included with the file. He looked young, at least younger than both Lupin and Jigen. The lack of information on him was frustrating, and the information about his sword in particular even more so. It was hard enough capturing Lupin with Jigen "0.3-second quick-draw" Daisuke by the thief's side, but now he had to contend with a samurai that could cut through virtually anything?  _ Where is Lupin finding these people? _

* * *

Several months passed, and Zenigata still had no luck capturing Lupin. If Jigen did not shoot out their tyres, Goemon would slice their cars into metal sashimi. No matter if they were in a helicopter, on a boat or underwater in a submarine, that samurai would be there with his blade. The blade seemed to have no weakness whatsoever, which infuriated the Commissioner as Zenigata continued to report one failure after another. 

"Zenigata! This is ridiculous! You better find that sword's weakness or I will take you off the Lupin case! I've had enough with being patient and giving you way too many second chances!" The Commissioner screamed as he hurled his coffee mug and stacks of files at the inspector, trying his hardest to resist the urge to flip and throw his entire table. 

Later in the evening everyone had already clocked out and left, leaving a lone Zenigata hunched over his desk in the dimly-lit office, a desk that was much too small for him. Shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he peeled back the lid of his instant ramen, unleashing an aroma of chicken and dashi that wafted into his nose, tantalizing his exhausted senses. Separating the chopsticks, he dug into his dinner, slurping on the starchy noodles, letting out hearty noises of contentment. As he ate, he scanned the screen of the computer on his desk, attempting to find any way of stopping that meddlesome samurai. As he had only encountered him a few months ago, Zenigata had no idea what Goemon was like as a person, so trying to take advantage of any personal weaknesses was a big no go, which left Goemon's sword.  _ Is there a material that Zantetsuken can’t cut? Something the blade will have trouble slicing through… _

It was then that a light bulb lit up inside Zenigata's head. It was an unorthodox idea, but it might just work in his favour. It might just slow down the samurai enough that he'll be able to capture Lupin without any patrol cars or helicopters getting diced. The inspector grinned a toothy grin, as an idea transformed into a plan, a plan that was about to be put in motion the next time Lupin and his gang strike. That Goemon always carried this aloof, cool air about him, mercilessly damaging police property without so much as breaking a sweat or struggling in any way, which terrified yet enraged Zenigata whenever Lupin evaded his grasp after the fact. This time however, things might be different, and he might even be able to capture the whole gang.  _ Just you wait Lupin, this'll stop your precious samurai bodyguard right in his tracks. And then I'll finally catch you! _

* * *

  
  


The sun stood high in the clear sky, shooting sweltering hot rays onto the people below. Trishaws cycled through the streets of George Town, Penang, as tourists walked through the street art-decorated alleyways and paths, taking in the sights, sounds and smells. 

"Couldn't you have picked a treasure that was in a place less...I don't know...boiling?" Jigen tied his suit jacket around his waist, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. The heat was overbearing to the point where the gunman began fanning himself with his hat. 

"Lighten up a little Jigen-chan! Now that we have the keris we might as well have some fun and see the sights, have some good food!" Lupin aimed his camera at Jigen, as they stood near a giant piece of street art depicting a lounging tabby cat. "Say cheese!"

The gang were in Malaysia to steal the Taming Sari, a legendary keris that was once wielded by the legendary warrior Hang Tuah. The blade's hilt was ornate, green speckled with flecks of crimson, a design that resembled a cluster of peacock feathers. The blade itself had a sheath of sparkling gold, a gold that glittered under the sun. The keris, which was normally kept in the Istana Iskandariah, the royal palace of the Perak sultanate, was currently on a once-in-a-lifetime nationwide tour, being displayed at museums across the country. 

"Lupin, should we not store the keris somewhere else? I do not think carrying it with you is safe, that Zenigata could be somewhere around here." said Goemon, as he stared at another cat mural on the wall. This one was of an orange tabby cat poking its head out of a blue window, its eyes a piercing olive colour. 

"Pops? We'll be long gone by the time he hops on a flight to get here. Besides, I doubt they even know the keris is missing." Lupin chuckled, putting his arm around Goemon and aiming the camera at the both of them. "Smile, Goemon-chan!"

The heist ended up being much easier than they had anticipated, with Lupin practically walking out of the museum with the keris in his coat pocket, having replaced the one on display with a fake. Neither Jigen nor Goemon needed to jump in to subdue any guards that would have stood in their way. 

As they took in the sights, and as Jigen continued to grumble about the heat as sweat soaked his hair, the trio stopped by a hawker centre, which housed food stalls serving every kind of local cuisine imaginable. From savoury delights like fish ball noodle soup to refreshing desserts like coconutty cendol, aromas pervaded the sweltering hot air. The trio took a seat at one of the empty tables, Lupin ordering cans of beer for him and Jigen, and a pot of green tea for Goemon. 

Still wearing his kimono, Goemon stood out like a sore thumb amongst the tourists and locals, who were dressed in short-sleeved shirts, shorts and skirts. Many around them discreetly raised their phones and cameras at the samurai, and a few children even stopped by their table and stared in awe, much to the samurai's embarrassment. 

"They probably think you're some kind of cosplayer or street performer," chuckled Jigen, taking a drag on his cigarette before releasing smoke rings, the smoke wafting in the air and mingling with the aroma of food. Goemon's cheeks flushed a shade of pink, a warmth spreading across his face and up to his ears. 

"Two beers and a green tea." Moments later, a server came by holding a tray with their order, his voice sounding oddly familiar. 

Lupin reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a few bills. "How much will it-P-Pops!?" 

A pair of handcuffs were slapped onto Lupin's wrists. The familiar grinning face of the inspector greeted the surprised trio, Zenigata laughing at their dumbstruck faces. He was dressed as a hawker, donning a stained apron over a short-sleeved shirt and shorts. 

"You're coming with me, Lupin!" 

"Would love to Pops, but I'll have to take a raincheck on that!" Still handcuffed, Lupin kicked the table with his leg, flipping it upwards and sending the opened beer cans and brewed tea flying. The trio darted out of the hawker centre and onto the road outside, causing a car to suddenly stop right in front of them. 

"Sorry, borrowing this if you don't mind!"

"Hey, what're you-Hey!" 

Lupin opened the driver's door and pulled him out, the three of them getting into the vehicle and driving away, leaving Zenigata to inhale exhaust fumes.

* * *

They sped through the streets of George Town, swerving past trishaws and cyclists and unsuspecting tourists, with a police car hot on their trail, its siren blaring and tearing into the serenity of afternoon air. Unlike the wide highways they were normally used to, Penang's streets were narrow and difficult to maneuver through, the streets leaving just enough room for their car to go through. Jigen attempted to shoot out Zenigata's tyres, but the speed at which they were moving, the almost claustrophobically narrow streets and sharp turns, and the sheer number of pedestrians made it risky to take a shot. 

From the backseat, Goemon climbed out of the window and onto the top of the car. He leapt from the car onto the hood of the police car behind them. Instead of the usual smooth, hard steel, the hood of the patrol car felt oddly soft and springy under his sandals. The car was also not its usual black and white, but a shade of grey speckled with black spots. Unsheathing Zantetsuken, he stared at the inspector behind the wheel as he dug his blade into the hood, expecting the car to be sliced into two symmetrical pieces. However, instead of the typical expression of shock or surprise, Zenigata wore a confident, self-assured smirk.  _ Why is he smiling like that?  _

Zantetsuken was a blade of legend. Some said it was forged from a fallen meteorite, some claimed it was born from the melting of three mystical katanas. Its origins were hazy but there was no questioning its terrifying sharpness and impeccable ability to slice through anything with inhuman precision and delicacy. In the hands of its wielder, it tore through incoming bullets, vehicles and even skyscrapers. 

Zantetsuken was a blade of legend, and it was also now stuck, lodged deep into the strange, squishy substance that coated the patrol car driven by a very smug Zenigata. He laughed as the samurai struggled to dislodge his weapon from the hood. 

"Having trouble?” As he continued to speed down the road, avoiding pedestrians left and right, the inspector offered the frustrated Goemon a toothy grin. "It's something they call Devil's Tongue, coated the whole car with that stuff. Figured even if it didn't stop you it would at least slow you down." 

Stomping on the gas pedal, Zenigata made the car accelerate, nearly throwing Goemon off the jelly-coated car. He swerved into a nearby alleyway, putting his foot on the brakes right as the car neared a dead-end, cornering and trapping the samurai, leaving him very little escape routes. 

"Nowhere to run now, once I catch you I can focus on catching Lupin!" Zenigata pulled out a pair of handcuffs, gleefully swinging them around his finger like a bunch of keys. As he reached out to grab the kimono-clad man however, Zenigata was suddenly grabbed and felt his feet leave the ground. His vision turned upside down as the samurai caught him in a tight hold and flipped his whole body over, slamming him back first onto the hard ground, knocking the air and smug grin out of him. 

Despite being smaller in stature than the towering inspector, Goemon had managed to perform a judo throw on Zenigata with ease. Looking up, he saw dozens of police officers on the roofs with their guns aimed right at him, closing off his one route of escape. With Zantetsuken still stuck in the gooey konjac jelly, the unarmed samurai had no choice but to raise his hands in surrender. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two cat murals mentioned actually exist and you can see them here: https://www.penang-insider.com/georgetown-penang-wall-art-cats/


	2. of bento, laughter and Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goemon is behind bars, the shame of his failure weighing down on him. Zenigata offers him food, and the two find comfort in each other's company, even if they don't want to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise I make goemon blush way too much sgdskldhs

He tried to meditate. He tried to calm himself down and purge his mind of unwanted thoughts, but the shame felt to Goemon like an unbearable weight pressing down on his back, crushing him. 

Whenever he opened his eyes, he was reminded of his failure. The sight of the bars in front of him and the striped jail uniform that hugged his body intensified his shame tenfold. His hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail, and he sat on the cold, grimy floor of the cell. 

"How is he?" The familiar voice of the inspector pierced the eerie silence of the prison corridors, as Zenigata's hulking figure came into view. 

"Quiet. Not one for talking, is he? Usually when you get Lupin in here he chatters non-stop like a parrot." The prison guard yawned, lazily saluting the inspector as he approached. 

"Has he had anything to eat yet?"

"Well we did give him food about an hour ago, but he didn't touch any of it. He's just been sitting there with his eyes closed, not saying anything," shugged the prison guard. "Maybe he's just not hungry?"

It was a strange feeling, being spoken about like this. Goemon felt their eyes on him, scrutinizing his form. As a hired sword, he was used to being asked to do things efficiently and effectively, whether it was slicing an impenetrable safe open, creating an escape route or holding the enemy off so his subordinates could escape. What he was not used to was failing in the one thing he was meant to be good at. 

Despite his years of training in every martial arts style imaginable, despite the gruelling endurance tests he would put himself through to hone his senses, Goemon felt oddly vulnerable and useless at that moment. Zantetsuken gave him a sense of assurance, the deadly blade offering him a feeling of safety and security whenever it was in his hands. The current absence of the blade by his side made his incarceration feel all the more overwhelming. He felt like he had been stripped bare, and at the same time he questioned whether he had been overly-reliant on Zantetsuken all this while. 

Although he had only been working with Lupin and Jigen (and occasionally Fujiko) for a year, he prided himself on being someone who could get the job done, someone to be depended on. Seeing Lupin's face light up whenever he appeared in times of need, slicing through police cars, walls and even missiles, made him swell with pride. It was a sense of reassurance, an acknowledgement of his skills as a warrior and member of the gang. 

"Why don't you take a break?" Zenigata said to the prison guard, his voice jolting Goemon out of his musings. "I'll keep an eye on him." The inspector pulled a chair over, turning it around and sitting backwards, resting his arms on its back. 

"Aren't you hungry, Goemon?" 

"Sorry?"

"You haven't eaten in hours since you arrived here. Is it because of the food or are you intentionally starving yourself to repent for something?" He had not known the inspector for more than a year, but Zenigata's voice now carried a tone of sincerity and concern that was unlike the typical loud, hot-blooded screams Goemon would hear as the man chased down Lupin.

"That is...none of your concern, inspector." As if fate was on a mission to humiliate him further, Goemon's stomach betrayed his composed facade by letting out a growl and a rumble that announced his hunger to the world. Goemon's cheeks flushed a bright rosy pink that danced from his face up to the very tips of his ears. 

Zenigata was surprised by the blush that invaded the stoic samurai's face. Sighing, he offered the man a gentle smile and got up from the chair. "I'll go get you something, and you better eat it this time or else!" 

* * *

  
  


A lingering warmth clung to the plastic container in Goemon's hands. Opening it, he could see a large helping of rice sprinkled with furikake, some pickled vegetables, a fried egg, a fillet of grilled salmon and a croquette. 

"Wasn't sure what you would like so I just got something that would fill you up!" 

"Thank you for the food." Splitting the disposable chopsticks he was given, Goemon helped himself to the food. The salmon was flaky and fell apart in his mouth, the croquette crispy and unleashing its soft filling when he bit into it. The furikake-decorated rice was comforting and the egg, while a little rubbery, was delightfully salty. 

"Tasty, isn't it? I love instant ramen but the bentos at the shop outside the station are the best!" Zenigata laughed, his laugh rising from deep within him and making his whole chest shake. It was loud, hearty and good-natured. Once again he sat backwards on the chair facing Goemon's cell, pulling out a cigarette from the pack in his coat pocket and lighting it. He took a long drag from it before asking: "So, how did you join Lupin's gang?"

"Is this meant to be an interrogation?"

"Calm down." Zenigata blew smoke into the air. "It's a conversation. Didn't manage to catch Lupin but I did catch you so might as well try to get to know you better. Also I'm sure Lupin will barge in here any second now to break you out."

"I doubt it. It was my mistake that led to my capture."

"You think Lupin would just abandon ya like that?" Zenigata flicked cigarette ash onto the cement floor. "He's not the kind of guy who'd do that. Now where were we...how did you join the gang?"

"I tried to kill Lupin," muttered Goemon as he shoved a mouthful of rice and vegetables into his mouth. Zenigata found that unsurprising considering the young man's early career as an assassin and Lupin's notorious reputation. Yet at the same time he found that fact odd, seeing as Lupin seemed to trust the samurai a great deal, the thief excitedly calling out Goemon's name whenever he sliced through anything with a flourish. Despite the clear proof of Goemon's deadliness in battle, the inspector could not imagine any bloodthirstiness emanating from the man now calmly eating bento in front of him. Like Lupin who seemed to flip flop between child-like, cheeky thief to competent gunman with the drop of a hat, Ishikawa Goemon now appeared to Zenigata as a man of dichotomy. 

"So he defeated you and you joined him?"

"It resulted in a draw and I joined in hopes that I would one day be the one to take his life." Goemon's response was immediate and matter-of-fact, yet the way he said them with a huff made his words carry a tone of mounting insincerity. Zenigata figured that that was the reason Goemon gave to avoid actually admitting any kind of attachment to the thief. 

"Well you seem pretty loyal to him for someone aiming to snuff the light outta him. Plus, you were starving yourself and blaming yourself for getting caught and failing to stop me,” teased the inspector, his lips curling up into a smile as the samurai coughed and almost spilled his bento at his words. Zenigata let out a quiet chuckle as the pink flush returned to creep into Goemon’s cheeks.

Not wanting to continue this line of questioning further, Goemon attempted to change the subject. "Why do you pursue Lupin with such tenacity?" He sputtered, whilst trying desperately to rid his cheeks of the blush through sheer force of will, which only made the warm rosiness cling to him even more, to Zenigata’s increased amusement. 

"You interrogating me now?"

"As you said, it is a conversation. I am merely continuing it." 

"Well me and Lupin, you could say we're like eternal rivals.” Zenigata threw his cigarette butt onto the floor, crushing and extinguishing it under his boot. 

“He’s the descendant of  Arsène Lupin and I descended from Zenigata Heiji, so you could say we're bound by fate in a way." Zenigata chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I respect Lupin and see him as a worthy adversary, you see. I've made it my life's goal to one day put him behind bars so he can serve time for his crimes."

Goemon listened intently. He remembered Lupin saying how it was an honour to have Zenigata be the one to pursue him to the ends of the earth, a remark that Goemon found perplexing at the time. A reciprocated feeling of admiration seemed to exist between the lawman and the master thief, as Goemon saw Zenigata’s eyes light up as he spoke about his relationship with Lupin. 

With his tendency to place people in boxes, Goemon had misjudged the inspector. In spite of his initial doubts as to Zenigata’s capabilities as an officer of the law, Goemon now saw what Lupin saw in the man seated in front of him. Zenigata’s words carried not a shred of pretense in them, every syllable uttered permeating with fondness and respect for his adversary. Instead of a bumbling, incompetent inspector, he now saw in Zenigata a man of unflinching determination and dedication, a kind man that abided by his own honour code. 

"Heck, why am I even telling you all this? You’re supposed to be my prisoner!” He laughed again, his laugh echoing throughout the corridor. Strangely it put Goemon at ease, ridding him of the overpowering feeling of tenseness from earlier. 

It was a laugh that was booming yet bright, unrestrained yet bubbly. It made the samurai’s heart flutter and swell and filled his mind with confusion. Zenigata was their supposed enemy, and while holding a certain modicum of respect towards him was not entirely out of the ordinary, what Goemon was feeling was impossible to be put into words. The inspector made for surprisingly good company.

With his belly now full of food and his heart full of Zenigata’s laughter, he felt more relaxed, despite the fact that he was still behind bars.

“Glad you enjoyed the food, pity you couldn’t have it under better circumstances.”

“Your kindness is much appreciated, inspector.” Goemon bowed down.

“Oh no need to thank me! Wouldn't want you starving yourself, it's not healthy!"

“Still, you had no obligation to offer me bento of all things. It was delicious.” Goemon bowed further, his forehead now touching the cell floor.

“Ahhh raise your head!” Zenigata shot up from his chair and grabbed onto the bars of Goemon’s cell, causing the chair to topple over. “I swear...you’re way too proper and polite to be messing around with Lupin and his gang…” Zenigata found Goemon’s behaviour a little excessive yet endearing. The way he dressed and acted made him seem like an Edo-period man who had tumbled through a portal, ending up stranded in the present. His utter frankness despite being a thief by trade, the way his emotions made themselves known on his face, without any masks to obscure or hide them.

* * *

The tea bag bobbed up and down in Goemon’s mug, the aroma of green tea filling the chilly air. Zenigata had made them both tea, to Goemon’s gratitude and confusion. On the surface he was still a prisoner, but the inspector was treating him like a guest. Goemon sipped on his tea, the drink warming him up as it went down his throat. He watched as Zenigata drank his, the inspector savoring every sip. 

“Why are you treating me like a guest instead of a prisoner?” 

“To be honest, I don’t know why I’m doing this either.” Zenigata rubbed his finger under his nose, avoiding Goemon’s interrogative gaze. “I guess I just wanted to!” 

That was the honest answer, for Zenigata also had no idea why he was treating Goemon this way. Nevertheless, he appreciated this period of calm. It was a nice change of pace from chasing Lupin constantly. It was a good reprieve from having to dash from one airport to the next with a haphazardly packed suitcase, to go from one end of the globe to the other, hot on the heels of a thief who was always twenty steps ahead.

Perhaps Zenigata just wanted to prolong this peaceful moment for a bit longer, before he needed to charge headfirst and stop whatever caper Lupin was pulling. 

“Inspector Zenigata! It’s Lupin!” As of right on cue, a prison guard barged in, interrupting the inspector’s musings.

Zenigata’s eyes widened as he abruptly stood up from his chair, causing it to fall down once again. Chugging the rest of his tea, he winced as the hot liquid coated his mouth. He shoved his empty cup into the prison guard's hand. “Look after the Goemon for me, Lupin you’re under arrest!” 

Pulling out two dozens of handcuffs from his coat, Zenigata grinned wide and barreled down the hallway like a raging missile, yelling Lupin’s name at the top of his lungs. 

The prison guard turned to look at Goemon and began unlocking his cell door. Wordlessly, he approached the samurai and squatted down in front of him, pulling out Zantetsuken and presenting it to Goemon. 

“I believe this is yours.” The guard took off his cap, revealing the toothy grin of a certain master thief.

“Lupin!”

“Ready to check-out before Pops realizes what’s happening?” 

Goemon grabbed Zantetsuken from Lupin, the sensation of its smooth wooden sheath between his fingers reinvigorating him. With a flourish, he sliced the wall of the cell, the concrete falling apart into symmetrically diced cubes before the duo, revealing a bright yellow fiat with Jigen behind the wheel. 

“Lupin! Goemon!” The duo turned around and saw Zenigata behind them, huffing and puffing with an excited glint in his eyes and a grin carved on his face.

“Thanks for taking care of him for me, Pops!” Lupin yelled, somersaulting into the passenger seat of the fiat and blowing Zenigata a quick kiss.

“Thank you for your hospitality, I will be sure to return the favour next time we meet.” Goemon bowed, jumping into the fiat after Lupin. 

“Hold it right there!” Zenigata aimed his pistol at the wheels of the retreating fiat. As his finger hovered over the trigger however, the pistol fell apart into chunks and onto the floor, exposing the mechanisms within and making all his bullets scatter onto the ground. He looked up and saw Goemon in the backseat, the samurai offering him a nod and a little smile as the fiat sped away. 

* * *

Evening turned into night, the vermillion that dominated the sky superseded by the incoming darkness. The fiat quietly went down the mountain road. Cigarette smoke filled the car’s interior as Lupin and Jigen puffed smoke rings into the air, the ephemeral rings floating upwards until they disappeared without a trace.

“So, how was your stay at Hotel de Zenigata?” Lupin turned around, positioning his elbows on the headrest and placing his chin on his hands.

“Zenigata...is a good man.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve grown soft for Pops,” chuckled Jigen.

“Eyes on the road, Jigen.” Goemon glared at the driving gunman, hoping his gaze would pierce through the headrest and shut him up.

“So…...you ready to admit that you were wrong about Pops?” Lupin giggled, playing with the cigarette in his hands, turning it around and around between his fingers.

“I have merely come to respect him and acknowledge him as a man worthy of being your rival. That is all.” Goemon huffed, shutting his eyes and hugging Zantetsuken closer to his body. Against his wishes, he felt an intense warmth invade his cheeks and spread through his face. 

“Would ya look at that, he’s blushing,” said Jigen.

“Glad he’s finally got your seal of approval then, Goemon-chan.” Lupin leaned over and gave the samurai a little peck on the cheek. The thief laughed as Goemon’s cheeks went from a rosy pink to a bright tomato red in response. 

“You’re so cute when you’re like that!” Lupin wheezed.

Goemon unsheathed Zantetsuken and aimed it at the thief, who was now crying with laughter in his seat. “Stop right now or I will cut you!” Goemon’s lips quivered and Zantetsuken wavered despite his iron grip on its hilt, diminishing the effectiveness of his threat. 

Lupin’s laughter and Goemon’s screams filled the air. Jigen berated them as he drove down the empty road towards their current hideout. Underneath his hat, the gunman rolled his eyes at his companions.  _ This is going to be a long night. _

* * *

Zenigata stared at the four open files on his desk, the faces of Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko staring back at him. One day he would catch all four of them, and finally make them serve time and repent for their crimes. Once that was all over, he could treat Goemon to another one of those bento boxes from his favourite shop, maybe even treat the whole gang while he was at it. Goemon, despite being his prisoner, made for surprisingly lovely company. He seemed to share a similar appreciation for Japanese food, and the samurai’s quiet demeanor made him feel oddly relaxed.

He was so used to being on high alert, looking out for any signs of Lupin wherever he went, constantly keeping a seemingly limitless supply of handcuffs within reach in case the thief was in town. Being the face of the Lupin taskforce, Zenigata found that sky-high expectations and mean-spirited whispers and snickers behind his back came part and parcel with his position. He had dedicated his whole life to capturing Lupin, abandoning any semblance of a normal life, only to receive reprimands and salary cuts in return. Normally he would pay them no mind, disregarding any setbacks and plunging himself recklessly into danger in order to put Lupin behind bars, but sometimes he felt drained from all of the pressure coming from all directions, pressure that seemed to have him in a chokehold. Those brief moments with Goemon had offered him just the temporary reprieve he needed. 

Leaving behind a trail of decimated cars, tanks, helicopters and buildings wherever he went, Ishikawa Goemon XIII had inadvertently sliced his way into Zenigata’s life thanks to Lupin. An unlikely connection had formed that day, between the lawman and the samurai in the lavender kimono.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was brought to you by my stress from packing and moving houses, and the zenigata figure I ordered on a whim because I was sad


End file.
